Yoru made Matenai
by yarumi-san
Summary: Ikuto no ha visto a amu en semanas debido a sus estudios universitarios, esa noche esta decidido a pasarla con ella, pero no contaba con q Amu podiera estar pasando x ciertos inpedimentos.... exclusivamente femeninos n nU Amuto Oneshot


Notas iniciales: ¡¡¡HI!!! aki dando señales de vida yo XD  
es que ahora no tengo internet ;__; pues he estado escribiendo partes de mis muchos (o no tantos n_nUU) fanfic pero aun no termino ninguno jejeje n_nUU (Yumi esta avergonzada del tiempo q hace que no actualiza nada -____-)  
este oneshot lo escribi para unos amigas de mi Amiga Lil chan que son muy fanatica de esta cute pareja, a mi me gusto mucho tb aunque no se tanto como ella n___n  
espero les guste tanto como a ellas.

Les dejo las claves del fanfic

-"hablando"-

**pensando**

N/A nota de la autora

+traducciones+

000000 cambios de escena

// flashback//

La tarde caía pesaba y calurosamente, el verano recién empezaba y los primero calores era ya abrumadores

Amu caminaba casi arrastrando los pies hasta entrar a su casa y se dirigió directamente hacia la escalera que conducía a su alcoba pero antes de subir la detuvo el bullicio de sus charas

-"¿Amu chan xq tardaste tanto?" –pregunto Ran

-"tuve reunión del consejo estudiantil…"-suspira-" y ustedes ¿donde se habían metido?"

-"es que queríamos ver nuestro programa favorito, ahora que no hay nadie podemos verlo en la sala n_n "- dijo Suu

-"mnnn… ya veo… me voy a bañar"

Amu chan sube las escaleras con la misma pesadez que había venido caminando

-"no crees que deberían haberle dicho que estaba…"- pero miki lo interrumpió

-"no ya lo vera cuando entre a su alcoba"

-"¿no se asustara?" - dijo Suu

-"xq iba a asustarse si es su novio y además nunca entra por la puerta así que ya se habrá acostumbrado"

-"eso espero" –contesto ran- "no vaya ser que se enoje con nosotros"

-"xq se iba a enojar con ustedes si no tiene nada que ver"

-"claro vamos a ver el programa" –dijo miki y los 4 volvieron a la sala

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amu se quito la ropa y entro a ducha, suspirando de alivio por el calor que había pasado en el trayecto desde el instituto hasta su casa, gracias a Dios la casa contaba con aire acondicionado por lo que se estaba muy bien allí.

Estaba tan cansada las reuniones eran tediosas y agotadoras, que ni bien terminara de bañarse se iría a dormir aunque recién fueran las 6 de la tarde

Salio de la ducha envolvió su cabello con una toalla rosada, se coloco una bata del mismo color y salio del baño camino a la alcoba, pero ni bien entro casi grita; puesto que en su cama había un hombre durmiendo.

Claro que no era cualquier hombre no era nadie más que Ikuto, que como siempre había entrado por la ventana en vez de la puerta y estaba cómodamente durmiendo en la cama de Amu, llevaba la camisa completamente abierta y el pantalón tb desabrochado x lo que se veía el borde de la ropa interior negra.

Sus zapatos estaban por el suelo al igual que el cinturón y el bolso que llevaba a la universidad

Amu suspiro… ¿es que nunca iba a entrar por la puerta como la gente normal?

y sobre todo ¿cuando iba a tocar la puerta en vez de entrar por la ventana cuando ella no estaba? Pero -_- … que diablos… no seria Ikuto si no entrara por la ventana… dicho pensamiento le causo gracia demo +pero+ no hizo ruido para no despertarlo solo se le acerco y se quedo observándolo…

**xq será tan malditamente hermoso y tan endiabladamente sexy… debería ser ilegal… obviamente es algo que nunca le diría xq tb es tan vanidoso… **

Amu se sonrojo mucho, definitivamente el verlo así le llenaba la cabeza de los pensamientos mas pervertidos que pudiera haber

** Todo es culpa suya x las cosas que siempre dice**

Sacudió la cabeza intentando inútilmente deshacer el intenso rubor que cubría su rostro. Se dio vuelta para ir a vestirse cuando oyó risas; volteo el rostro y para su sorpresa Ikuto tiro del brazo de ella y Amu cayo encima del muchacho

-"¡¡que diablos crees que haces!!"-exclamo Amu sonrojada

-"ciertamente esperaba un mejor recibimiento x parte de mi novia"- murmuro con una lasciva mirada-"sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hace 9 días que no te veo "

-"ehh… gomen ne… demo me asustaste ¿que hacías durmiendo en mi cama?"

-"¿debo contestar esa pregunta?"

-"¿tu q crees? "

-"tenia sueño" – murmuro sonriendo –"y faltaba 1 hora que tu volvieras"

-"¿Cómo? ¿Desde esa hora estas aquí? ¿y sobre todo xq estas así?"

Amu se sonrojo aunque trataba de evitarlo e Ikuto sonrió maliciosamente

-"mmnn….quería que tuvieras algo interesante que ver"

Amu volvió a ruborizarse y de dio un golpe en el pecho pero al recordar que estaba tocando la piel del muchacho solo se puso mas roja he hizo reír al muchacho

-"solo bromeaba xq me preguntas cosas innecesarias sabiendo el calor que hace afuera"

-"lo se pero… ¿es necesario que estes así?"

-"si ¿xq, te incomoda verme así? me has visto con mucho menos así que no veo el problema" – hablo al oído de ella con su lasciva voz

era tan divertido avergonzar a su novia xq se sonrojaba x todo y era muy inocente aun cuando había dejado ser una niña en todos los sentidos posibles…

-"baka"+idiota+ "– le regaño ella

-"y bien… ¿me dirás xq estas molesta?"

-"x nada, xq dices eso"

-"te conozco bastante diría yo y se que algo te molesta"

-"no estoy enojada x nada, son ocurrencias tuyas"

-"dímelo…"

-"¡que no estoy enojada te digo!"

-"si lo estas solo que no se xq ni si es culpa mía o no"

-"no es culpa tuya" murmuro Amu

-"ves que tenia razón si estas enojada, dímelo de una vez xq no te soltare hasta que me lo digas"

-"eres molesto sabes"

El solo sonrió enredo un dedo en el mechón rosado que escapaba de la toalla que envolvía el cabello de Amu

-"¿y bien?...."

Amu suspiro…

-"¿recuerdas la ultima vez que fue a verte?"

-"si, fue precisamente hace 9 días llegaste de sorpresa en un horario que yo pensé que estarías en el instituto, yo estaba estudiando con algunos compañeros"

-"pues si pero salimos antes y pensé en ir a verte"

-"pero desapareciste cuando fui por limonada para ti, ¿Qué paso?"

-"pues ese fue el problema"

-"¿Qué?"

-"etto… yo iba a ir al baño pero cuando iba para allá escuche mi celular y me volví pero antes de entrar a donde estaban tus amigos…"

//-"¿Quién es esa?"-pregunto una joven

-"es la novia de Tsukiyomi, creo"-respondió uno de los chicos

Eran tres muchachos y dos chicas las que estaban estudiando en casa de Ikuto

-"¿esa mocosa?"

-"que edad puede tener"-dijo la otra chica

-"mmnn… no se pero mas de 13 no le doy"

Rieron las dos

-"ustedes de celosas xq es la novia de Tsukiyomi además es muy bonita"

-"si te gustan las mujeres con cara de nena puede ser"-dijo burlonamente

-"aunque ahora sabemos xq ikuto nos ignoraba siempre, es que le gustan `ese tipo` de chicas o será que tiene un fetiche… mnn….lolicom"

Rieron de nuevo

-"que lastima xq es tan lindo"

Las puerta que conducía a la alcoba y al baño se abrió y todos se quedaron mudos Amu paso, tomo su bolso y se fue si saludar siquiera //

-"¿entonces eso fue lo que paso?" –fue la pregunta de Ikuto

-"pues **SI** me molesto mucho lo que dijeron tus amigas"

-"no son mis amigas"

-"pues te tenían mucha confianza ya que te llamaban Ikuto y no Tsukiyomi como los chicos"

El muchacho peliazul rió

-"¿de que te ríes?"

-"de que eres tan celosa tu de mi como yo de ti"

-"yo no soy celosa"- murmuro tratando de levantarse pero los brazos de Ikuto se lo impedían

-"si lo eres y me encanta la expresión que pones cuando lo estas" – sonrió maliciosamente –"bueno hay muchas expresiones de ti en muchos otros momentos que también me gustan mucho

Amu se ruborizo y le pidió que la soltara para vestirse, Ikuto primero se negó pero luego la dejo levantarse y ella se fue al vestidor

-"no deberías haber hecho caso a los que dijeron esas zorras no tiene importancia, como dijeron los chicos están celosas xq no les presto atención"

-"¿de verdad no son amigas tuyas?"

-"no tengo amigas, solo amigos y no muchos tampoco, en realidad yo no las invite a mi departamento, solo iban a venir los chicos pero cuando llegaron estaban con ellas y nos las iba a echar"

-"….."

-"¿no me crees?"

-"mm…"

-"Amu…"

Amu termino de vestirse y salio del vestido llevaba una blusa sin mangas y de breteles muy delgados color azul, una falda muy corta blanca y medias que le llegaban mas arriba de las rodillas a rayas blanca y lila

-"claro que te creo, pero igual me molesta"

Ikuto sonrió de ver la expresión disgustada de Amu se levanto de la cama y camino hasta ella

-"eres tan celosa como yo admítelo" –murmuro al oído mientras la abrasaba

-"cállate baka" -murmuro sonrojada apoyando el rostro en el pecho de el

-"ya no te apena que este yo así o solo lo olvidaste"

-"¡xq siempre te burlas de mi!"

-"no me burlo, es que ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas" –susurro al tiempo que acercaba sus labios al cuello de Amu y la iba haciendo retroceder hasta que chocaron contra una pared

-"Ikuto…"

-"¿nani?" +que+

-"no hagas eso"

Ikuto le lamía el cuello sensualmente y luego soplaba en ese lugar, la alternación de frió calor le provocaba más escalofríos de los que ya le provocaba esta en esa postura en la que si no fuera porque el estaba presiento su cuerpo contra el de ella ya se había caído de rodillas xq sentía que la pierna se le aflojaban con cada lamida a su cuello

-"¿xq no debo a hacer eso? ¿Es que no te gusta? Suelen gustarte las cosas que te hago" – la voz del neko estaba cargada de sensualidad y xq no doble sentido

-"no es eso, yo sabes…"

-"¿Qué es lo que se?"

-"Ikuto…"

-"como me gusta oírte decir mi nombre" –presiono sus caderas contra ella aun mas si es que era posible

Amu tenia las manos contra la pared a la altura se su cabeza siendo sostenidas x las manos de Ikuto, mientras que el había dejado de lamerla para comenzar a besarla e ir ascendiendo hasta la boca

-"pero mas me gusta cuando como ahora te muerdes el labio inferior para ahogar tus gemidos xq eso quieres decir que te gusta lo que estoy haciendo"

Besarse siempre tenia un efecto arrollador, lo besos siempre eran húmedos, intensos y excitante que le dejaban a Amu la mente en blanco y cuerpo sin reacción o mejor dijo con una reacción sumamente vergonzosas pues demostraba sin lugar a dudas lo deseosa que estaba de que el la tocase y que provocaba los comentarios mas pervertidos en Ikuto

**lo peor es que me gusta tanto que sea así…. Que puedo decir Ikuto es tan pervertido, arrogante y vanidoso…. Tan malditamente sexy y encantador**

-"no te distraigas" - murmuro el al oído sobresaltando la levemente, el rió y le soltó una mano para tomarla del rostro y darle un intenso pero corto beso que puso aun mas roja la muchacha, si es que eso era posible - "aunque si pensabas en mi te perdonaré"

-"eres tan vanidoso, crees que solo pienso en ti" -con su típica expresión de indiferencia

-"me gustaría xq yo solo pienso en ti"

Amu cambio de expresión de inmediato ruborizándose de nuevo y sonriendo tímidamente , esta vez ella apoyo la mano libre en el rostro de Ikuto y se acerco a besarlo demo…. El teléfono comenzó a sonar aunke claro Ikuto no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir

-"solo déjalo que suene"

-"no puedo, y si son mis padres van a pensar que no estoy en casa y se van preocupar"

-"……."

-"onegai…."

-"xq seré tan débil…. "–murmura en cuanto la libera y Amu corre a tomar el teléfono

-"débil ¿tu? " –contesta el teléfono

-"cuando se trata de ti si "- sonríe- * siempre termino haciendo lo que kieras, Utau me lo dijo y tiene razón "

-"¿Utau?.... he no nada otou san es que estoy hablando x el celular tb jejeje …. No… otou san! …..¬¬ *suspiro* …. Oka san si estoy bien…. No se preocupes ¡ya no soy una nena!"

-"eso me consta" -sonríe Ikuto con malicia –"es mas soy el responsable de que ya no lo seas"

-cállate ¬//////¬ …. eh… no oka san no te hablaba a ti n_nUUUU"

Ikuto solo volvió a sonreír con malicia y se acerco de nuevo a ella, abrasándola por detrás y enterrando el rostro entre sus rosados cabellos.

La respiración del neko en su cuello le erizaba la piel y entrecortaba la respiración, Amu se despidió de deseándole buenas noches y asegurándole que podía cudarse sola y que no tenia que preocuparse x nada; volteo a reclamarle a ikuto el haber hecho semejantes comentarios cuando ella hablaba por teléfono pero nada llego a decir pues el peliazul le tapo la boca besando tan intensamente hasta que sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas y caería si el no la estuviera sujetando

-"tramposo" –murmuro sin aliento

-"te conozco mas de lo que crees" -sonrió

-"ni creas que olvidare mi enojo por ello" –miro hacia otro lado ruborizada

-"que puedo entonces para que se te vaya el enfado" –murmuro al oído

-"dejar hacer esos comentarios tan inoportunos"

-"si dejo de ser como soy no me querrías" -su expresión fue la de un niño que había sido regañado y Amu termino riendo

-"no tienes remedio"

-"quieres que lo tenga" – le murmuro al oído en tono muy sexy que la hizo ruborizar

-"no, asi estas bien"

-"¿si?"

-si, me gusta como eres"

-"aunque te la pases diciendo que soy un hentai"

-¿admites que eres hentai?"

-"¿alguna vez lo negué?" –Amu niega con la cabeza- "soy muy conciente de todas mis virtudes y defectos mi amor, no negare nada que sea cierto"

-"¿quien eres tu y q has hecho con mi novio?" –dijo Amu al recibir esa respuesta a lo que Ikuto solo rio

-"eres la persona mas arrogante que he conocido jamás admitirías nada"

-"como que nada" –apoyo la frente en la de ella –"admito que te amo" –murmuro mirándola a los ojos

-"no me refiero eso"-contesto sonrojándose

-"¿y que te refieres entonces?"

Ya de por si era difícil pensar que decir con el tan cerca, era algo que nublaba x completo su cuerpo; mas difícil es siquiera hablar cuando la lengua de el no se quedaba quieta y recorría la cremosa piel de ella descendiendo hasta el pecho

-"Ikuto…"

-"que… ¿no vas a decirme a q te refieres? "

-"deja de hacer eso"

-"¿xq?"

-"te conozco…"

-"yo tb en todos los sentidos posibles"

Cuando Amu choco con el borde de la cama, cayo en ella y el sobre ella

-"no me refiero a eso" –dijo muy ruborizada

-"entonces que quieres decir"- sonrió con malicia mientras desabrochaba la camisa de la joven

-"se lo que pretendes y no podemos hacer eso"

-"xq no, ya lo hemos hecho mas de una vez y nunca te has quejado es mas yo diría que te gusta tanto como a mi"

Era tan típico de Ikuto insinuar cosas pervertidas sin decirlas de todo y Amu como siempre se ponía de todos colores, la pelirosada tenia la mente tan en blanco y las hormonas tan revueltas que solo recupero el habla cuando tirado el brassier de ella x el suelo; aunque no fue mucho lo que pudo decir xq el la beso para silenciarla, cuando las manos de el llegaron a sus senos acariciando de un modo que no creía posible, oleadas de placer llegaron a acalorado cuerpo y sus gemidos murieron en la boca de Ikuto lo cual hizo que el beso se tornara mas intenso y húmedo.

Tenia los labio mucho mas rojos y casi inflamados cuando el comenzó a descender besándole cuello en dirección a los senos, Amu quería hablar pero ni siquiera podía respirar, las sensaciones era demasiado intensas que creyó no soportarlas. El cuerpo le palpitaba con fuerza.

-"Ikuto…"

-"te deseo tanto q duele" -susurro con la voz ronca

-"Ikuto, no podemos hacer esto, al menos no hoy"

-"¿xq? -no dejaba de lamer y acariciar los senos de la muchacha lo cual le hacia muy difícil hablar y en vez de gemir a cada lamida que Ikuto daba a sus senos se arqueo hacia el mientras piernas le temblaba y sentía que la ropa interior ya se habría humedecido de no ser x….

-"es… es q..ue ….que…n…no…." -se mordió el labio para no gemir otra vez antes la oleada de calor, cerro los ojos aunque así fue peor pues solo sirvió para intensificar el placer y no era lo que quería en ese momento… o tal vez si quería pero no podían hacerlo al menos no x unos días, claro eso era algo que Ikuto no sabia y que intentaba decirle., si solo dejara las manos y la boca quieta podría hablar….

-"¿y? ¿Qué pasa? –Levanto la mirada hacia ella y vio que tenia los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio, se sonrió y acerco la boca a la de ella; la cual beso con ternura -"¿Qué pasa Amu? ¿te sientes mal? No puedo adivinar lo que te pasa sabes" –su vos era algo sarcástica pero amable

-"si te quedaras quieto podría decírtelo" – en cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuanta que el la miraba intensamente por lo que esquivo su mirada. Ikuto apoyo un dedo en el mentón obligándola a mirarlo

-"¿entonces?"

-"en … estos días no podemos hacer… eso"

-"¿eso?" –pregunto con una mueca burlona

-"tu sabes" –se ruborizo mas y aparto la mirada demo Ikuto la obligo otra vez a mirarlo

-"no, dime" –sonrió con malicia

-"¡¡¡Ikuto!!! Tu me entiendes no te burles de mi"

-"es que es muy gracioso que no puedas decir que no podemos tener sexo, auque no se porque, así que dímelo antes de que pierda la paciencia"

Amu lo miro era vergonzoso hablar de esas cosas con el, pero debía decírselo

-"estoy con el periodo… y pues me duele… pues ¿me entiendes verdad?"

-"eres una tonta" -dijo de repente poniéndose de pie

-"¿nani!?"

-"xq no me lo dijiste antes, ¿en que estabas pensando? "

-"me apena hablar de estas cosas contigo" –dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-"debiste decírmelo antes, y no habría hecho nada ahora me urge una ducha helada"

-"gomen nasai…"

-"tonta"-sonrió sentándose en el borde de la cama le tomo el rostro con ambas manos –"xq te disculpas si no es tu culpa, solo debiste decírmelo xq si te sientes mal "

-"x eso me disculpo…."

-"olvídalo" –sonrió y su mirada bajo a hasta los pechos de ella –"ciertamente me gustaría seguir deleitándome con la tentadora vista de sus seños pero será mejor que me vaya a bañar de una vez, xq no vas a prepara algo para comer tu estomago esta haciendo mucho ruido" – evoso una sexy y maliciosa sonrisa mientras que Amu se puso de todo colores y se tapo con su almohada.

Amu se vistió y bajo a la cocina donde preparo algo sencillo para comer antes de irse a dormir, les llevo a sus charas y a Yoru que estaban muy entretenidos mirando televisión y volvió a la cocina donde encontró a Ikuto sirviendo la cena y colocando los platos en una bandeja

-"¿Qué haces?"

-"¿no me ves?"

-"si, demo xq lo estas poniendo allí"

-"estas cansada y se te nota además no te sientes bien así vamos comer en la cama y desde te duermes ¿si?"

-"esta bien"

El evoso otra sexy y arrogante sonrisa cuando recogió la bandeja y Amu solo le siguió hasta la alcoba nuevamente, donde comieron y fue cuando Amu reparo en que Ikuto seguía con el torso descubierto, solo que ahora llevaba un pantalón para dormir y su cabello azulado se veía aun mas oscuro x la ducha

**se ve tan endemoniadamente sexy cuando esta con el cabello húmedo y me provoca que nuevamente se llene mi cabeza de pensamientos pervertidos

Ahora q lo pienso aun ya lo hayamos hecho mas de una vez nunca me bañe con el aunque el no pierde jamás la oportunidad de invitarme a ello pero yo nunca acepte… no se xq supongo que xq el solo hecho de pensar en bañarme creo que me desmayare de la hemorragia nasal **

-"¿en que piensas?" –sonrio con malicia- "estas muy roja"

-"en nada, vamos a dormir ya " –dijo evitando mirarlo dejo el plato en el que habia estado comiendo y fue x su pijama pero cuando se disponía irse a cambiar Ikuto la detuvo

-"¿a donde vas?"

-"a cambiarme"

-"repito ¿A dónde vas?"

Amu le miro confundidamente e Ikuto le devolvió una lasciva mirada que insinuaba demasiadas cosas

-"no esperaras…"

-"¿que?" –al tiempo que decía ello empezaba a caminar haciendo la retroceder a ella solo que esta vez fue solo hasta que ella se sentó en la cama

-"que me cambie aquí"

-"que tiene de malo, ya te he visto sin ropa es mas así una rato nada mas estabas semidesnuda frente a mi y no parecía importarte ese detalle " –sonrió con malicia mientras llevaba las sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Amu

-"sabes esta mañana me levante decidido a venir a verte, ayer fue mi ultimo examen y como ya te dijo antes te extrañe mucho" –volvió a tirar la camisa por ahí y siguió con el brassier mientras Amu la miraba casi hipnotizada y muy ruborizada por cierto –"no deje de pensar en ti, pensaba tb en que no podía esperar a que fuera de noche xq tu jamás querrías hacerlo de día y no solo hacia 9 días que no te veía sino que hacia mas de 12 días que no hacíamos el amor y ciertamente estoy en una edad en la que aun las hormonas me controlan"

Amu `despertó` de su letargo cuando se dio cuanta que Ikuto la miraba muy fijamente y eso se debía a que otra vez estaba semidesnuda frente a el, se puso mas que roja y se tapo con su pijama mientras Ikuto reía

-"¡¡eres un hentai!!"

-"que tiene de malo que me guste mirarte así" -dijo con si típica expresión de niño caprichoso que no dejaron hacer o tener lo que quería -"demasiado bien me porte hoy con lo mucho quería tenerte y eso que ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo empezaban a dolerme demasiado"

Amu no le dijo nada solo termino de vestirse sin dejar de ruborizarse xq el no había dejado de observarla mientras se quitaba la falda y las medias para ponerse el pijama que poco la cubría la verdad xq era uno de verano

Ikuto se acostó y tiro de la mano de Amu quien quedo sobre Ikuto,

-"estas helado"

-"¿q parte de me voy a dar un baño de agua helada no entendiste?"

-"te vas a enfermar"

-"no, y en el caso que me enferme tu estarás para cuidarme ¿verdad?

Estaban demasiado cerca sus rostros y el le acaricio la mejilla mirándola fijamente

-"son estos lo momentos en los que me fastidia vivir con Utau"

-"¿eh?"

-"si xq si viviera solo podría convencerte de que te quedaras a cuidarme mas seguido y de otras cosas tb" –la mirada sugerente que le dio la puso completamente roja

-"no tienes remedio eres tan H…" -no alcanzó a terminar que el peliazul la beso para callarla

-"calla y duerme que te vez cansada" –sonrió

-"tu también"

-"lo haré, no te preocupes… sueña conmigo" –sonrió con arrogancia antes de cerrar los ojos y abrazarla hasta que su respiración se hizo mas pausada y Amu supuso que ya se había dormido

**dichoso que se duerme como si nada, el nunca se pone nervioso x nada no se sonroja como yo; es arrogante, vanidoso, encantador y sumamente Hentai

Pero lo amo como es, creo que no nos llevaríamos tan bien si el no fuera así, tan opuesto a mi**

Amu le acaricio el rostro para luego apoyar cómodamente el rostro sobre firme pecho del joven y…. Intentar dormir xq el olía tan bien y era tan lindo estar en sus brazos que dudaba poder dormirse pronto…

FIN

N/A: espero les haya gustado n_n creo que quedo bonito, ustedes dirán.

Me entusiasmé con esta pareja hacia que ya empecé a escribir el 2do oneshot aunque solo escribi algunas ideas sueltas si tienen alguna idea mas concreta me la dicen ¿ne?

Besos  
Yumi n_n

pd: sean buenas/os y regalenme un review sip?? n_nU


End file.
